


Axiom in Facsimile

by ArcaneGlitch (TheWolfParadox)



Series: Chasing Fate [8]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aliens, Canon-Typical Violence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Destiny, Destiny 2, Doppelganger, Gen, Hunters, Infinite Forest, Mercury - Freeform, Outer Space, Science Fiction, The Last City (Destiny), Titans, Vex (Destiny) - Freeform, Vexy Vex, Warlocks, bird grandpa content, harley is Confusion, no beta we die like men, simulations, spoilers in the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfParadox/pseuds/ArcaneGlitch
Summary: The Vex have always been mysterious. They were here before humanity and now their technology threads through the system in the machinoformed planetoids they leave in their wake. What goal do they pursue? What could drive them to convert world after world? Answers must be found, and when one desires answers about the Vex, where better to go than the Infinite Forest?
Series: Chasing Fate [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/923538
Comments: 36
Kudos: 13
Collections: Destiny





	1. Search

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" asked Prism.

Harley nodded. "The Vex activity has been pretty minimal everywhere else," he said, "This is the one place we haven't tried."

They'd been flying across the system for weeks now, investigating Vex activity. Venus had been quiet since the Chasers had eliminated Atheon. Nessus didn't seem to have much going besides having been transformed by the Vex. It was, however in the process of getting eaten by a massive ship that apparently belonged to the exiled Cabal Emperor. Harley had looked into that a bit out of curiosity but moved on soon afterward.

He'd stopped by Io, which was home to a Vex Pyramidion and was getting machinoformed itself. Harley had run into Asher Mir again. The Awoken Warlock's arm had become that of a Vex due to exposure to radiolaria and he was in a constant battle to stop the converting process. Harley had spent some time on Io being bossed around as Asher's 'assistant.'

Then he heard rumors that Brother Vance, the Disciple of Osiris stationed in the Vestian Outpost, had left the Reef for Mercury. Those rumors brought him to where he currently was: sitting in his ship, trying to decide whether to fly out.

"Harley, I don't want to argue with you. I just was to make sure you know what you're getting into."

He nodded. "I do. And I'm sure it can't be worse than last time." He programmed the course into the nav system. "Five hours with our current positioning… Not too bad."

He launched the ship, setting the controls on autopilot.

"It could still be better," said Prism.

"You sound like you hate the idea of going back to Mercury more than I do," he said, only partially joking.

"I can't say I'm thrilled about it."

"Neither am I. If I never saw that Vex desert again, it would be too soon. But Vance has to be there for a reason and we know it's a Vex planet."

"I suppose… You might want to change cloaks for it, though. It's still just as hot there."

Harley considered her point. It was true, his cloak was less than optimal for Mercury's environment. His green one had become pretty much unsalvageable after an incident on Venus, so he'd given it up for a dark blue one with a deep hood. The Red Legion's attack on the City had destroyed the majority of the old weapons and armor. It wasn't until the City's foundries got up and running again that they were able to begin replacing the gear. Harley had noticed that there seemed to be a greater emphasis on fashion.

He was fortunate to have stored armor on his ship, although it wasn't a set he'd worn in a long time. In fact, it was the very set he had crafted out of Vex parts on Mercury. Its condition was still relatively good and he'd managed to make some upgrades before he'd left the Tower. He was glad to have it, mostly because it meant he wouldn't have to resort to wearing his ceremonial armor. Every Guardian staying in the new Tower after the Red War had received a set of white and gold armor. While it may have looked nice, Harley had thought it stiff and uncomfortable. Even if it hadn't been, he wouldn't wear it into the field. No sense in letting the enemies spot him immediately.

Next to him, Prism was still in her ceremonial shell. It was also white and gold to match the armor. He'd wanted to get her a different shell, seeing as how her old one had been damaged when she fell from Ghaul's ship, but everything had increased in price since the War and Ghost shells had been luxury items before. He'd chosen to gather materials as he traveled, hoping to find time to make one himself. It may not bother Prism all that much, but it bothered him.

"I honestly don't understand why you want to go back," said his Ghost.

"Well, even if I hadn't been poking around everywhere else, Mercury's still the first world that the Vex converted…"

She turned to look at him. "Why am I sensing an 'and' coming?"

"...I also got some more research done when Asher wasn't sending me on errands. The reason why Mercury's so important to the Vex is because its core's been entirely machinoformed. It's basically a giant computer the Vex use to simulate different realities. It was directly referred to as a 'planet-sized prediction engine.'"

"Why wasn't any of this available in the Tower? Even taking the Red War into account, the records were all digitized."

"I'm guessing it might've been restricted access. It's probably why Osiris went to Mercury, right? They wouldn't want other Guardians doing the same thing."

"That makes sense…" She sighed. "We've still got a long flight ahead. Why don't you get some sleep? Traveler knows you probably won't get much on Mercury."

Harley smiled wryly. "You're probably right… Wake me up when we're a couple minutes out."

"Sure thing."

True to her word, she alerted him once they were closing in on Mercury. He sat up in his seat with a yawn just as they came out of warp. The sight in the viewscreen banished all traces of sleep from his mind. Mercury looked as though a massive celestial being had taken a sledgehammer to it. Half of its face looked the same as ever, while the other half was broken up into large chunks that had been partially pulled away from the core.

"Traveler above...what happened to it?"

"It's safe to assume that this was the work of the Almighty," said Prism.

"_The Almighty_ did that?"

"The Red Legion was using Mercury as fuel for its weapon."

Harley eyed the destruction with a shiver. The Almighty had nearly torn the planet apart completely. He didn't want to think about what would've happened had Kai not disabled it. Taking over control, he directed the ship toward the planet's surface, steering in the direction of the Lighthouse.

"I guess the Lighthouse wasn't destroyed."

"Apparently not."

They flew over colossal sections that had been carved by the Vex, swiftly approaching a triangular structure. Once they were close enough, Prism transmatted them out onto a circular platform that jutted out from the Lighthouse tower. Harley looked around at the stone pillars and sand with distaste. In front of them sat a Vex gate.

"...Do we go in?"

"I think so," his Ghost said, "It probably goes into the Lighthouse."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Then we'll probably end up stranded in the Vex network."

"...Fun."

He stepped through the portal. They emerged into a large circular room. A large window made up a big section of the opposite wall, providing a view of the horizon, though the Sun took up most of it. Harley could make out the Almighty against its glare - the Red Legion's star destroying weapon made small against the looming fiery orb of the Sun. Bookshelves lined the walls on both sides. To Harley's right were several workstations, attended by members of the Cult. To his left, the portion of the wall without bookshelves was taken up by a circle of small plates. Lines shot from each one, connecting to the others in a geometric crisscrossing pattern. On the floor in front of the display was a cylinder pillar of stone. A large gap sat at waist-level in it, bridged only by a spire of energy emanating from machinery that capped both sides of the stone.

The center of the room held several desks and tables. Brother Vance stood in the middle of these, seemingly pouring over a large tome on a stand. Harley noticed that despite the light emanating from the Sun outside, the chamber was filled with candles. They sat in bowls as well as on desks and tables. Clumps of them lined the walkway, their wax dripping down the stone. Harley walked toward Vance, noticing that none of the followers had stopped what they were doing or even looked at him once. He was a few steps away from Vance when the man turned. Harley's pace stuttered for a second before he closed the remaining distance. For a blind man, it was unsettling how Vance seemed to be looking right at him.

"Harley Hayden."

The other followers in the room all simultaneously stopped what they were doing to look at him. At that moment, absolute silence pressed upon Harley's ears. He felt a prickly sensation on the back of his neck as he looked around at them. Then, all at once, they turned back to their work. Harley let out a breath he wasn't aware of holding as the room was once again filled with the faint rustling and shuffling noises of the followers at work.

"Brother Vance," he greeted.

"Welcome to the Lighthouse," said Vance, "It is an honor to have you among us."

His tone gave Harley pause. He sounded genuine, yes, but almost too much so.

"Uh, thanks… You're probably wondering why I'm here."

"Indeed. Unless it's to join us in our work, of course."

Harley almost wanted to laugh, but something told him that Vance wasn't joking.

"Oh...sorry, but no."

"A pity."

"I'm actually here to look into the Vex."

Vance perked up at that. "Ah! You seek the Infinite Forest as Osiris did?"

"Yes, actually. Do you know where the entrance is?"

"Certainly! There is a gate across from the Lighthouse. In fact, it's why we're here."

"Great! Do you know how to get inside?"

"Unfortunately, that is a secret known only to Osiris. It took him years of study to learn how to open the gate."

Harley stifled a groan. He couldn't afford to spend years on Mercury trying to figure out how to get into the Forest. Even if he didn't have bad memories associated with the planet, spending so long among Vance and the other followers wouldn't do his sanity any favors.

"Are there any books here about the Gate? Or anything that would help me figure out how to open it?"

"Certainly," said Vance. He spread his arms. "Our repository is open to you."

"Thank you," said Harley.

Vance nodded. "Of course. And remember, we welcome you should you ever consider joining us. You would be a valuable addition to our order."

"...Thanks." He gestured at the bookshelves. "I'm gonna go take a look."

Vance nodded again, turning back to the book on the stand. Harley moved about the room, selecting books that looked like they'd be helpful. Eventually, he paused in front of the strange machine he had noticed earlier and paused to inspect some of the symbols, wondering what meaning they held.

"The Infinite Forge," said Vance.

Harley flinched, nearly dropping the books, and turned around to find the man standing right behind him. He hated how he didn't hear him sneak up. How could Vance be that quiet?

"What does it do?" he asked.

"It can forge items of incredible power," said Vance.

"Weapons?"

"Yes, but its abilities are not limited to weapons alone. The only limitations are materials and willpower."

"Willpower?"

"To use the Forge requires a strong force of will. For that reason, as well as its...obscure location, it isn't used often. But the objects it produces can be truly legendary."

"Objects like what?"

"Have you heard of the mighty Titan, Saint-14?" asked Vance.

Harley nodded. He'd first heard of the Titan mentioned by Prism and then encountered him in his own research later. The Titan Vanguard before Zavala, Saint-14 had been the reason for Osiris' appointment as the Warlock Vanguard. After famously defeating the Kell of the House of Devils, the Exo had departed for Mercury to search for Osiris.

"Then perhaps you have heard of the Perfect Paradox?"

"Yeah. It was his shotgun."

Vance nodded. "Perfect Paradox was created here, in the Infinite Forge."

Harley's mouth fell open. Legendary indeed.

"I had no idea."

"Many are unaware of the weapon's history. Osiris foretold of its making in one of his Lost Prophecies. 'A tale that's different from the rest: the thread unfurls against the clocks. The one the Speaker loved the best must have a perfect paradox.'"

"...So with the Forge, I can make something just as powerful as Perfect Paradox?"

"Perhaps… Did you find the information you were searching for?"

"I'll find out soon. Is there somewhere I can read these?"

"Of course. Follow me." Harley trailed Vance over to an empty desk. "You're more than welcome to work here," the Osirian said, "We will have quarters prepared for you. Feel free to stay as long as you'd like."

Harley nodded, placing the stack of books on the desk. "Thank you. I'll let you know if I find anything."

Vance inclined his head. "Please do."

With that, he returned to his study in the center, leaving Harley to start looking through the tomes he had gathered.

"How long do you think this is going to take us?" Prism asked.

"No idea," Harley replied, "I'm just hoping it doesn't take years. I don't think I could stay here that long."

"That makes two of us… I wonder what brought the Cult back to the Lighthouse?"

"Maybe Vex activity decreased enough for them to take it back."

He shut one of the books after skimming through it. The most he'd gotten out of it was information that he already knew: the Infinite Forest was a giant reality engine, constantly running endless simulations. Unfortunately, there was nothing on how he could get into the Forest, nor about how it worked. He picked up another book. It was a bit smaller and mostly waxed poetic about Osiris' genius.

"According to this, Osiris created a device that allows him to manipulate the pathways of the Forest and even control simulations."

"No wonder it took him so long to develop. Something with that much control over the Vex network couldn't have been easy to fabricate."

Harley read for a few more hours, getting through two more books. They weren't particularly helpful with the Forest problem, but they did have some interesting information about the Vex.

"It's getting late," Prism informed him.

"Yeah… I'll put back the ones we've looked at and then find out where our quarters are."

He got up, carrying the books back to where he'd found them, but left the books he hadn't read on the desk to return to the next day. Once the other books were back on their shelves, he turned to Brother Vance.

"Your quarters are on the floor below," said Vance, "There is a staircase underneath the walkway."

"Thanks."

Harley located it, descending the cramped stone steps until he came to a door. Upon opening it, he found a room slightly smaller than the one above. There were no windows, leaving the room to be lit by the flickering candles that stood in recesses in the wall. The bed was decently sized but sat in the center of the room on top of a circular black rug with a gold band. The blanket was bright yellow, emblazoned with the symbol of the Cult of Osiris.

"I guess it's hard to have the bed next to the wall in a rounded room," he said.

Prism appeared next to him. "At least there is a bed. I was expecting we'd have to sleep on the Star."

"I might have preferred that."

Harley was only partially joking.

"It could be worse," said his Ghost, "At least you don't have to sleep in the open like when you were revived."

"True."

He removed his cloak, hanging it on a hook next to the door. Then he took off the rest of his armor and climbed into the bed. Prism landed on one of the pillows.

"You're not going to put out the candles?" Harley shrugged. "I'll take that as a no."

"I'd just have to light them all again anyway," he said, "What time is it?"

"In Earth time? Just past 11:30."

"Not that late, then."

"Maybe not by your standards, but I'd like to keep you on a decent schedule."

He was silent for a moment. "I'd like to take a look at the Gate tomorrow."

"What for?"

He shrugged. "Maybe it'll help me figure out what to look for."

"If you say so… I'm going to go to sleep. Goodnight, Harley."

"'Night, Prism."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right, it's time for another story! This one will be on the shorter side, closer to Bloodbound in length.


	2. Authorized Password

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley and Prism come up with a possible way of entering the Forest. But even as she supports him, Prism has some misgivings about the journey ahead.

The next morning, Harley set off for the Gate. There were a few Vex patrols in the area, but they were easy to eliminate. Way too easy, he felt, considering where they were. Atop a stone staircase sat the triangular structure that they had seen flying in. It turned out to encase an enormous Vex Gate. Harley paused to take it in. It was unlike any of the Gates he'd seen before.

He walked forward, reaching out. But his hand met resistance about a foot out from the Gate. It was as if a forcefield was between him and it.

"Prism, can you scan this?"

His Ghost materialized, passing a beam over the area. "Sorry, Harley. My scan isn't picking up anything."

Harley frowned. "Well, something's stopping us from getting through… Why can't the Vex ever be straightforward?"

"If the Infinite Forest is a computer, then maybe we ought to think in the way a machine would think. How do you protect a computer?"

Harley's eyes lit up. "You think this could be some kind of physical manifestation of a firewall."

"That's my main theory. And how do you get past a firewall?"

"We'd have to hack our way in… But this isn't any old computer. This is a machine the size of a planet created by the Vex to simulate reality. Hacking into it's gonna be a _little_ more difficult."

"It _did_ take Osiris years to do it."

Harley hummed thoughtfully. "Yeah, but he was trying to figure out how to navigate and control the Forest's simulations. Getting through the front door's a lot easier than the rest."

"Are you saying you want to enter the Infinite Forest without a way to _navigate _it?"

"I'm not saying anything yet. Let's just figure out how to get inside. Then we can worry about the other stuff."

He turned and started walking back to the Lighthouse. There had to be some way to get inside. He wished there was some sort of record of what Osiris had done to be able to pass through the Gate. Thoughts of what could be in the Forest filled his mind. What would a reality simulator look like? How was it possible for the Vex to convert planets with such impunity?

When he got back to the Lighthouse, he found the followers of Osiris in the same places they had always been in. He wondered if they ever slept. With a sigh, he sat back down at the desk he'd been using and got back to reading.

He was halfway through a book entitled The Accumulated Knowledge on the Nature of the Vex when something occurred to him.

"_I might have an idea,"_ he told Prism through the bond they shared.

"_What is it?"_ she asked curiously.

"_You said we have to think in terms of a computer, right? Well, to get into a computer, you don't necessarily need to break in…" _

_"You just need an authorized password!" _Prism realized.

"_Exactly. And when it comes to the Vex, Gate Lords have the all-access pass. Remember how we got into the Black Garden?" _

_"I do! Harley, this might just work! But how do we know if Gate Lords are able to enter the Infinite Forest?" _

_"We don't. But it's the best shot we have of getting inside. I know Osiris has full-on administrator access or whatever, but we don't need that. We just need Gate Lord permissions." _

_"It's a good idea," _said Prism, "_And I bet we can lure out a Gate Lord the same way we did back then." _

Harley nodded. "_Let's go now."_

He stood up, closing the book. As he turned to leave, Vance spoke.

"Leaving so soon?"

Harley looked back at him. "Yeah. I had an idea about getting into the Forest. I have to go to Venus, but I'll be back."

"Very well. Good luck, Hunter."

The Venusian climate made a stark contrast to Mercury's barren landscape. As it had been the last time he'd been there, he couldn't help but recall the foray into the Vault of Glass the Chasers had made. As he made his way toward the Endless Steps, killing Vex as he went, he thought back even further. He had gone to Venus three years ago, seeking a Gate Lord's eye to gain entry into the Black Garden. He had come out on top, defeating the Garden's Heart, just as the team had come out on top when they ventured into the Vault. But everything he'd seen of the Vex told him that beating them a few times didn't mean they would stop trying. They had assigned themselves the task of ensuring the future they wanted, and there were many paths they hadn't yet taken. He wondered what it must be like to disregard the order of time as the Vex did. To bend and break its laws at will.

"_What are you thinking about?"_ asked Prism.

"_Oh, you know...the usual."_

"_Well, you might want to keep your eyes up. The Gate is just ahead."_

Harley nodded as he continued along the route. As he began to climb the steps, he asked, "_Did you ever think we'd be doing this again?" _

_"Not exactly. I remember coming here after you were first revived… You were so young,"_ she said fondly.

"_Yeah, yeah." _

_"You still are,"_ his Ghost added thoughtfully, "_It's easy to forget in the face of all we've accomplished that you've only been a Guardian for a little more than three years."_

"_Hm."_

He heard Prism laughing in his head as he stepped into the circle in front of the Gate, repeating his actions from three years before. This time, when the Gate Lord appeared, he was ready.

Focusing his mind, he summoned his Arc Staff with a thought. Although it had once felt overlarge and unbalanced in his hand, it now felt as natural as his blade. With a few well-placed strikes, he brought the Gate Lord to its knees. Leaping up, he thrust the Arc Staff through its neck before propelling himself backward as it bellowed angrily, twitching and sparking. As it reached toward him, its movements ground to a halt.

Prism appeared in front of it, scanning its eye. When she phased again, the eye was gone.

"_Ready to go back to Mercury?"_ she asked.

Harley sighed. "I suppose." He began to go back the way they'd come.

"_You made quick work of that Gate Lord,"_ Prism noted, "_The last one you killed here gave you more trouble." _

"I would _hope_ I've improved as a Guardian."

"_You have. How do you feel about the Arc Staff?" _

He shrugged. "I'm more used to it now."

A couple of months ago, he'd helped end the Red War by crashing Ghaul's ship. The crash had killed him and Prism hadn't been able to bring him back, even after the Light returned. But while he was dead, the Traveler had spoken to him. It had questioned him about his choice not to follow the vision he'd gotten and informed him of new Guardian abilities. Since then, the Vanguard and other Guardians had worked to discover what the new abilities were. His staff was one of them. Hunters with that ability had been dubbed Arcstriders. Void shield Titans were called Sentinels and Solar sword Warlocks were called Dawnblades. Whatever determined the possession of the abilities seemed to be random. For instance, a Hunter might be able to call upon both the Blade and the Staff or just one of them.

Aside from those, Titans could now summon barricades of Light while Warlocks could create rifts to either heal or empower themselves and their allies.

"_Will we be going straight back?"_ asked Prism, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"_Uh, I guess so. Where else would we be going?" _

_"I just thought you might like to visit Jade before you get into the Infinite Forest. With all the simulations and time alterations, getting messages out is going to be nearly impossible."_

Harley thought about it. Before he'd left the Tower in an effort to acquire more information on the Vex and their movements, he and Jade had a conversation. He'd wanted to clear up a few things between them. He knew the Warlock harbored feelings for him based on her own admission. In fact, it was possible that if Oryx hadn't come to the Sol system, he and Jade might have been in a relationship before the Red Legion arrived.

Jade was a wonderful Guardian and an incredibly supportive friend. She knew the situation with Kyler had affected him and had offered to help in any way she could. He'd asked her to accompany him before leaving, but as it turned out, the timing couldn't have been worse. The Vanguard had asked Jade to help with the training of new Warlocks and she'd accepted. With any luck, they'd be able to talk again and figure things out, but it would have to wait until after the Infinite Forest business.

"_Hello? Venus to Harley." _

_"Huh?" _

_"You zoned out on me. Do you want to stop by the Tower before we go back to Mercury?" _

_"Oh. No, I think we'd better wait. We're not even sure if this Eye plan is going to get us in. Besides, the sooner we get into the Infinite Forest, the sooner we can figure out if the Vex are up to anything and leave." _

_"I suppose… Standby for transmat."_

Harley stopped walking as the transmat engulfed him. When his vision cleared, he was back in the Star. Soon, they were on their way back to Mercury. They wouldn't have to wait long. The travel time between the two planets was quite short, at about ten minutes.

Next to him, Prism sighed. "Harley, I'm not sure doing this without backup is such a good idea."

He shot her a questioning look. "What do you mean? I didn't have backup on Nessus, Io, or Venus either."

"I know, but this is different. This is the Infinite Forest. Not even Osiris has come back out."

"It'll be fine, Prism. We just need to get in and sound things out, see what the Vex are doing in there."

"It's not just that," said his Ghost, "The Traveler said that you have a piece of Darkness inside of you."

Harley sighed. "I regret telling you about that."

"You were right to tell me! What if something happens in there and I can't revive you again? We can't count on the Traveler to bail you out again."

"What if it does?"

"Have you talked to the Traveler or had any visions at all since the Red War ended?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then how are you ok with going into the Infinite Forest knowing that I might not be able to revive you if you die?"

"Look, just because I haven't had any visions doesn't mean anything. The Traveler said the shadow would diminish when she brought me back to life. I don't see the problem."

"Yes, but 'diminished' doesn't mean 'completely gone.' It's still there, Harley, and who's to say it won't grow stronger again?"

"It's just a risk I'll have to take. Besides, I don't feel Dark or anything."

"I can't sense it either and that's what scares me the most! Knowing that it's there but not being able to detect it…" She shuddered.

"I know, believe me. But look at it this way, we don't have to be in there very long. I just want to get some intel on the Vex. Intel that I bet would be useful to the Vanguard as well."

Prism sighed. "Ok... Just promise me that as soon as we've gathered enough data, we'll leave. And that you won't go back in until you have a team."

Harley nodded. "I promise."

Silence stretched between them as Harley focused his attention on the controls as they left warp, guiding the Star into Mercury's atmosphere. He briefly entertained the idea of going back to the Lighthouse before deciding against it. He wanted to know if the Gate Lord's Eye would work on the Forest.

Prism transmatted him down in front of the Gate with the pulse rifle he'd bought from one of the Tower vendors before he'd left. It was nowhere close to having the Freelancer back, but it would get the job done. He climbed the steps to the doorway. Thousands of shining strands wavered and shifted within. Prism transmatted the Eye into his hand and he held it up in front of the Gate. A small white beam emanated from it, splitting into three to pull the strands apart in a triangular shape. He felt a thrum of excitement and wariness go through him. The door was open.

Tentatively, he reached out a hand, half expecting the barrier to still be up. When his hand met no resistance, he continued forward, stepping into a massive glowing hallway. Squares of data shifted across the walls and floor as Harley walked. He felt the Eye leave his grasp as Prism transmatted it away. The end of the tunnel grew brighter and brighter as he approached until he finally reached it and stepped fully into the Infinite Forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S/o to NetRaptor for bringing up a good point about the Gate Lord's Eye :3


	3. Days Gone By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Infinite Forest defies expectation. Defies any logic other than that of the Vex. Harley discovers firsthand just how much is possible in the simulated realities of the Forest.

Harley didn't quite know what he'd expected. Shiny bronze. Geometry. Maybe some lights and circles. Typical Vex stuff. What he got instead was nowhere close.

He stood in the entryway of a house. The floor was light hardwood. To his left, he saw a living room with a TV, coffee table, and a couple of sofas. On the floor next to the coffee table sat a little boy with sandy blond hair. His large green eyes were fixed upon the model spaceship he was building.

"Um, hi," said Harley uncertainly. The boy didn't look up. "Hey," he tried again, "Could you tell me where I am, bud?"

No response or acknowledgment of any kind. Uneasiness built inside of him as he walked forward. Crouching down, he waved a hand in front of the kid's face. The boy gave no indication of seeing him. He swallowed, standing up.

"Something's weird here."

He looked around the room. It looked like a normal living room. Crossing over to the couch, he looked out of the window behind it. Outside he saw a grassy yard. Further away, parked cars gleamed on the sides of the street. He turned back. His brain was still telling him something was off, but nothing around him seemed to indicate that anything was wrong. Voices floated in from the next room. With one last glance at the kid, Harley left the living room.

The entryway opened into a joint dining room and kitchen. In the kitchen were a man and a woman. The woman had blue eyes and dark auburn hair that was pulled into a bun. She moved around the kitchen with practiced ease, swiftly locating items. The man was leaning against the counter. One look at him and Harley could instantly tell where the boy in the living room got his features. The air felt heavy and uncomfortable. Were they fighting?

"I'm tellin' you, it was my last job," the man was saying.

Harley's mouth fell open. The man's voice was entirely too familiar.

"Every job is your last job, Cayde," said the woman accusingly, her voice sharp with anger.

"_Cayde?!"_ Harley looked at the man, who sighed.

"I mean it this time, Lara."

That was Cayde's voice. There was no mistaking it. How many times had Harley heard that voice at mission debriefings, joking with Hunters, irritating Zavala? It sounded a bit different without the robotic undertone, but it was definitely Cayde. The woman, Lara, set a recipe book down a little too firmly.

"You always mean it."

Harley moved closer to her, studying her face. "Mom?"

"That doesn't make it a lie."

"How can you say it's your last job with those debts hanging over you? How can you say it's your last job when _this_ came in the mail?" She threw an envelope down.

With a glance at her, Cayde picked it up, tearing it open. As he read the contents, he scoffed derisively.

"Bastard's billing me. Like it was _my_ fault the target put a blast wall between us."

Crumpling the paper, he threw it over his shoulder. Then his gaze caught on the envelope. "Hang on a sec, there's still somethin' in there."

He extracted the second piece of paper, reading it as well. Harley saw his eyebrows shoot up, his expression losing its hostility.

"Well, would ya look at that? Seems like Bray's looking for someone like me. Sent me a job offer."

Lara frowned, her eyes narrowed. "What kind of job?"

"The kind that means he'll forgive the debt. As in _all_ of it." Now Cayde was grinning. "I can fix it, Lara. I can fix everything."

"By taking a job from Clovis Bray?" Cayde nodded eagerly. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

"And why not? Lara, if I take this job, it really _will_ be my last. No more jobs. No more debt. Just you, me, and Acey. I can make it all go away. Just give me one more chance."

Lara sighed, her eyes tired. "...One more chance."

Cayde beamed, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her on the cheek. He grabbed a worn leather jacket that was hanging on a chair and shrugged it on, stuffing the job offer into a pocket.

"You're leaving now?" said Lara, "You only just came home."

"I won't let this hang over our heads for one more day," said Cayde, "Trust me."

He walked away, toward the living room. Harley followed. Upon rounding the corner, he discovered that the kid - _he_ \- had moved on from the model ship to construct a precarious card castle. The boy's brow wrinkled as he leaned two more cards against each other. Harley tried not to think about how he was looking at himself as a kid. He saw Cayde kneel down next to the card castle.

"Hey, kiddo...Daddy has to go."

This was met with a pout. "Again?"

Cayde smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Ace. Daddy has a job to do. But I promise that after it's done, I'll never have to leave again."

The kid stuck out a hand. "Pinky promise?"

Cayde chuckled, linking pinkies. "Pinky promise."

That seemed to be enough for the kid. He flung himself into Cayde's arms. Cayde hugged him, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. He rose to go, but the kid tugged at him, pulling him back down.

"What is it, Acey?"

The kid removed one of the cards from the castle, causing the rest to topple. He shoved it into Cayde's hands. "For luck."

Cayde looked down at the card and smiled before tucking into his jacket pocket. With one last ruffle of the kid's hair, he stood up and headed to the door. Harley stood next to his younger self, watching as Cayde waved goodbye, closing the door after him. Distantly, Harley heard the kid ask his mother something, but he didn't pay attention to her response. He was still coming to terms with what he'd seen.

"Prism, how is the Forest able to simulate this?"

"_I don't know, Harley. But for all we know, the Vex got it wrong. Neither of us is able to confirm that that's what happened." _

"But they _knew_. Somehow, they knew about my past. My mother's name, Cayde's debts, even how we _looked_."

"_It's best not to wonder too much where the Vex are involved… Do you still want to continue?"_

"You bet your shell I do. I want to find out how much the Vex know."

He returned into the dining room in time to see his younger self sprint down the hall. Curious, he followed. The door at the end was shut. He grabbed the handle and pulled it open, coming face to face with a shifting grid. The simulation's exit. With one last look around, he stepped through.

For a moment, nothing appeared to have changed. He was standing in what seemed to be the bedroom he would have ended up in any way. But a few things were off. For one, the kid version of himself was nowhere in sight. For another, the room looked like it was intended for someone much older. The bed was full-sized, the bookshelf was full of thick chapter books, and the walls were decorated with various posters geared toward space travel. Harley examined one that depicted the Traveler hovering over Mars before he decided to leave the room in the hopes of finding its occupant.

Upon exiting, he found that he was indeed in the same house as before. He was sure other things had probably changed, but he wasn't familiar enough with the house to spot them. The dining area and living room were both empty, prompting him to take his search outside. There, he found Lara digging in a planter box. Gardening. The sky was overcast, threatening the possibility of rain. Suddenly, a door burst open and Harley heard his own voice calling out excitedly.

"Mom! I got in!"

He turned and saw the other him hurrying over with a piece of paper in hand. If seeing himself as a child was unsettling, seeing himself now was even stranger. The other Harley now seemed quite a bit older, just a few years younger than himself. His hair was a bit shorter and swept back, away from his face.

"_Aww, you were so cute!"_ said Prism teasingly, "_You might consider styling your hair like that again."_

He made a face. "_I think I'm good."_

It wasn't that the different style looked _bad_, he just didn't think he could pull it off now.

Lara rose to her feet, brushing her hands off. She looked older as well. The lines on her face were more prominent and Harley could make out a dusting of gray in her hair.

"Got in where?" she asked as her son held up the paper.

"United Flight Academy!" said Ace, "They're offering a full ride!"

Instantly, Lara's mood shifted. A dent appeared between her brows and the skin around her eyes tightened. "I thought you decided you were going to a school in the area."

"I was, but that was before I heard back. UFA was always my top choice."

Lara pursed her lips. "I don't know about this, Harley."

"What do you mean? My top choice school is offering me a full scholarship. What else matters?"

"The plan was for you to attend one of the nearby universities."

"That wasn't _my _plan though. That was yours. I know you don't want me to go to school far away, but I can't turn this down. I want to go to UFA."

"What's so wrong with the schools around here?"

"What's wrong with them is they aren't UFA!" said Ace, "If I go to UFA, I can learn to be a pilot just like I've always wanted. I could go to space and see other planets!"

Harley could tell it was exactly what Lara didn't want to hear.

"I don't see why you want to go into space so badly. Aren't you happy here? Isn't one planet enough for you?" It was beginning to sound like an argument they'd had before.

"No! It never was and you know that. Why don't you want me to go? I thought you'd be happy for me to get into UFA…"

"I _am_ happy for you. But space isn't worth it, Harley. It's nothing but darkness and death. It took your father from us."

"You can't just..._keep_ me on Earth. I want to fly and if UFA can make that a reality, then UFA is where I'm going. I'm sorry about Dad, Mom, but it's been twelve years. We can't let what happened back then rule our lives now."

"Fine then," said Lara sharply, "Go to UFA. Go fly to space. Be like your father." She turned away.

Harley saw a hurt look flash across his other self's face before he turned and went back inside, the acceptance letter still in hand. Lara furiously swiped at her eyes before picking up her trowel and jabbing at the soil with it.

Harley stood there, processing what he'd learned. It seemed that Cayde's departure had left an ugly scar on their family. One that hadn't healed even after more than a decade had passed. He frowned. Watching the exchange between himself and his mother had left him feeling jagged inside.

Suddenly, a bright light flashed. Harley blinked to clear the spots from his eyes. A glowing yellow figure was floating in front of him.

He drew his gun in case it was hostile. The figure was hovering a foot above the floor and seemed to be wearing robes. It ignored the gun being pointed at it.

"How did you enter the Forest?" it demanded in a man's voice.

"What? Who are you?"

"That is not important. How did you enter?"

Harley opened his mouth to reply when a door slammed inside the house. Forgetting all about the strange man, he ran inside, looking around. He didn't see his other self anywhere, but he caught sight of a door off to the side. A bluish-white glow was emanating from a crack in it, which could only mean that it was the entrance to another simulation.

Knowing that he might be able to see more of his past life, he approached the door. But before he could open it, his path was blocked by the same glowing figure.

"I don't know who you are, but you have to leave," he commanded, "The Infinite Forest is no place to go exploring."

"I have to see more," Harley insisted.

"It's too dangerous!" said the man, "You have to leave now while you still have the chance."

He pointed to the front door of the house. Following the gesture, Harley saw that it was also glowing. "That portal will take you back to Mercury. Take it."

Harley indicated the door in front of him. "Where does this one go?"

"This door will take you deeper into the Forest. Once you pass through, the exit portal will be too difficult to reach. This is your last chance. Leave now."

Harley shook his head. "I can't stop now. The Forest knows my past somehow. I have to find out what else it knows."

He reached out, finding that his hand passed straight through the figure, and turned the knob. He pulled the door open. Right before he stepped through, he heard the man speak in a low voice, as though he was muttering to himself.

"It's too late. The Forest has him now."


	4. The Osirian, the Witness, and the Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At some point, nearly everyone in the universe looks back on their life, their choices, and wonders what would have happened if they'd chosen differently.

Harley looked around in confusion. He was standing on Mercury as though he'd never left. The apparition had tricked him somehow. Instead of going deeper into the Forest, he'd taken the exit portal instead. He sighed. At least they knew how to get back in.

However, he decided to swing by the Lighthouse before returning. He wanted to take another look at some of the theories regarding the Vex and their manipulation of time. He assumed that the Infinite Forest worked like the Vault of Glass, but he couldn't be sure. It didn't look like they'd been there very long, but the day-night cycle of Mercury was also very different from Earth.

When he reached the Lighthouse, he took the portal back inside, heading directly to his room. Taking off his helmet, he set it on the bed, rubbing his temples. He'd never have guessed the Forest would show him his past, nor that it was within its capabilities to do so.

Someone else entered the room behind him. Harley sighed and turned around.

"Not now Va-" He cut himself off.

It was not Brother Vance standing in the doorway, but rather a different robed figure. Their hood was deep, casting most of their face into shadow, but they weren't nearly as tall as Vance. In fact, they seemed to be about his height. Clearly, this was a member of the Cult that he hadn't met yet.

"What do you want?" he asked, not particularly caring if he sounded rude.

"To talk," the Osirian replied.

Harley felt the hair on the back of his neck rise. That was _his_ voice.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Haven't you figured it out? I'm Harley." The figure spread his arms. "Harley Hayden."

Harley advanced on him. "That's _my_ name."

Reaching out, he yanked back the Cult member's hood to reveal their face. It was _his _face. A blindfold concealed the eyes but Harley knew his own face when he saw it. He stepped back, thoughts whirling as he attempted to reconcile with the revelation.

"How is this happening? It can't be real."

"But it _is_ real," came the reply, "I am who you will become. This is your destiny."

Harley shook his head. "No-no-no. I'd never join the Cult."

"You say so now, but once your eyes are opened to the truth, as mine have been, you will see that we walk the one true path. What have the Vanguard ever done for you that you would continue to serve them? Join us. Become a Disciple of Osiris. Follow your fate's design."

Harley took a step back. "_Prism, I don't know what's going on but I have to get out of here."_

He backed away as the Osirian Harley advanced, but there wasn't anywhere else for him to go. Making a split-second decision, he sidestepped and bolted for the door but the Osirian caught his arm. Harley tried to pull away, but the hand was like a vice. His skin crackled as Arc energy raced down his arm, shocking the Osirian, and giving him an opening to break free and escape the room.

He ran back into the main area and dashed for the portal that would take him back out to Mercury. Whiteness enveloped his vision as he was teleported, but when it cleared, he saw that he wasn't on Mercury after all.

He stood in a vast white landscape. There was nothing around him but horizon where the unbroken plane of blue sky met the ground. There was only one explanation for what he was seeing.

"We never left the Forest, did we?" he said.

Prism appeared next to him, observing their surroundings. "It appears not."

"What was that back there? The other me?"

"My best guess? It was some kind of alternate version of you. But I could be wrong. There's no precedent for what we might encounter in here."

Harley looked around. "Where do you think we are now?"

"I have no idea."

"How do we find an exit portal?"

"I suppose you'll have to look for one."

Harley sighed but started walking.

He trudged across the endless white plane. The sun, high in the sky, made the ground all the more blinding to look at. He regretted having left his helmet behind in the last simulation. But he suspected that even if his view wasn't obstructed by the glare, everything would look the same. White dunes. Blue sky. An unreachable horizon. He wondered at the purpose of this simulation. Why was it here? What could the Vex hope to gain from it?

As he walked on with no sign of change in his surroundings, he began to think that maybe exploring the Forest hadn't been the best idea. His footsteps beat out a rhythm in his head. Sand. Sun. Sky. Was there even a point in walking? White. Blue. Bright. The journey was the same as the destination. Sand. Sun. Sky. It almost sounded like another pair of feet was walking beside him. White. Blue. Nine. He turned and stopped in his tracks. He wasn't walking alone.

The figure next to him had paused as well. Harley stared at their face and knew that he again faced another version of himself.

The alternate Harley wore Hunter armor of a strange design. It was black, white, and blue, decorated with strange symbols. He wore no helmet, just a black mask covering the bottom half of his face. His eyes were an electric blue.

"What do you want?" Harley asked warily.

"I want to talk," said the alternate. His voice had a strange echoing quality to it. "What do you know of the Nine?"

Harley frowned. It was strange. He didn't know what the copy was talking about but part of him felt like he should.

"Who are the Nine?"

"That is the question, isn't it? Many have sought the answer. Few have found it."

"Did you find it?"

"I believe I have, as much as it was possible."

"Do you work for them? Is that why you...look like that?"

"I suppose I do, in a way. I am their Witness."

"What does that mean?"

"Through me, they are able to observe Guardians. The Nine are very interested in Guardians."

"Do the Vanguard know about them?"

The Witness shrugged. "Possibly. There are others in Sol who certainly do. Some of them, you've met. Others...you may meet in the future."

"Who?"

"Mara Sov, Osiris, and a few Guardians and Lightbearers. I won't say too much. If you want further knowledge of the Nine, you must seek it on your own."

"No offense," said Harley, "But I don't know if I want to become a 'Witness of the Nine.'"

The Witness shrugged. "Your path is yours to walk," he said, "I can only tell you that this one will bring answers."

Harley looked around at the empty land. The white sand and blue sky. Were the Nine somehow involved in its appearance? He turned back to ask the alternate, only to find that he had vanished. Harley sighed. The encounter, although brief, had left him with even more questions. He was beginning to wonder if the Forest was more than Vex simulations. Almost on cue, a portal appeared where the Witness had stood. Harley looked it over.

"Do we go through?"

"_We don't have much of a choice,"_ said Prism.

He sighed again. "Yeah."

Upon stepping through, he found that he was once again in an entirely different place. He was standing in a vast hall with shiny floors. Engraved gold lined the walls where they met the floor.

He followed the hallway to a door that was just as grand and entered a large room. Giant engraved columns supported the roof. A large emphasis on floorspace gave him the feeling that he was standing in a ballroom or something like one. Instead of a wall on the right side, there was simply an enormous floor-to-ceiling window.

Harley crossed over to it and peered through the thick glass. Below, he could see the red-speckled body of Nessus glowing with a teal light. His insides twisted. Only one place could have that view. He was on the Leviathan, the ship of the Cabal Emperor. The realization sent dread shooting through him. The last thing he needed was another Phobos situation.

"Prism? What do we know about the Leviathan?"

"_Let me see…"_ his Ghost replied, "_More data has been gathered since it arrived in the system. A few Guardians on Nessus intercepted an effort by some remaining Red Legion to gather data on Nessus. Apparently, had they been successful, they would have been allowed to join the Emperor's Loyalists."_

"I didn't even know the Cabal had an Emperor before the Leviathan showed up," Harley muttered.

"_There is some information suggesting that Ghaul usurped the Emperor and sent him into exile. However, there aren't a lot of details on the subject."_

"Comforting."

Footsteps echoes behind him and he turned. It was yet another Harley Hayden. This one's hair was longer, brushing his shoulders. His armor was white and gold, looking fancy and refined. A circlet of gold sat on his head. Upon seeing Harley, he pulled a hand cannon from his holster. It was a sleek weapon, decorated in even more white and gold. Harley froze as the weapon was trained on him.

"A doppelganger?" the alternate questioned, "Is this another of Calus' secrets?"

"Who's Calus?" asked Harley.

"You stand on his ship, yet you don't know his name? Calus, the last and greatest Emperor of the Cabal. Chief Gift-Giver, the Good Host with the Generous Banquet, the Prince of Mirth, and the Lord of Laughter."

Harley blinked. That wasn't quite what he'd expected the double to say.

"And who are you?" he asked carefully.

"I am Harley Hayden, slayer of gods and kings. I am Crota's End, Savior of the Light, Guardian of Guardians and Shadow of Shadows."

The declaration made Harley intensely uncomfortable. He preferred to distance himself from such things, so hearing a version of himself spout titles like that was disconcerting, to say the least.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"To serve the Emperor as he spreads the bittersweet tidings of the one true end." He holstered the hand cannon. "You should join me. Nothing would please His Majesty greater than having two Shadows of Earth. He would recognize us as one and the same, I'm sure of it."

"He doesn't want to conquer or destroy the City?" asked Harley.

The Shadow laughed. "What use is the City to him? Calus doesn't concern himself with the likes of the Traveler. We must cast aside such ideologies so that we may celebrate life and embrace the dimming of the world."

Harley wasn't exactly sure what he was talking about but found it a bit unnerving.

"Where's Prism?" he asked. It was a question he wished he'd asked of the other duplicates.

"She is here, but what of it?" said the Shadow dismissively, "She speaks little."

Harley didn't like the sound of that.

"What does Calus hope to accomplish? Why did he come to Earth?"

"He wished to meet the Guardian who orchestrated the demise of the traitor, Ghaul. As for what he hopes to accomplish? His Majesty reserves the right to be the last."

Harley frowned. "What do you mean 'last'?"

"Calus has seen the End," said the Shadow, "It ever approaches. When it arrives, he shall be the last living thing."

"What about you?"

"I shall be there to fulfill his wish. In taking my life, his right shall be realized."

Harley liked the sound of that even less. He decided that whatever else this duplicate might be, he was certifiably insane. He also knew that he didn't want to stay any longer.

"Right…" he said, backing away, "Well, don't let me get in the way of your plans."

The Shadow frowned. "Where are you going?"

"Back to my own reality."

His frown deepened. "I don't think I can let you do that. His Majesty will surely want to meet you and see for himself the actualization of a second Shadow of Earth."

"I'm not the Shadow of anything," Harley protested.

"Then what better way to be introduced to our righteous cause?"

The Shadow took a step toward him and Harley drew his pulse rifle, aiming it squarely at the duplicate's chest. He knew even before he did it that it was an empty threat. He couldn't bring himself to shoot other Guardians in the Crucible, let alone that shooting a copy of himself would feel inherently wrong. It looked like the Shadow knew it too.

"You won't shoot me," he said, "I can see it in your face." His gaze was pitying. "Such weakness… But perhaps it can be overcome in time." He drew his hand cannon almost lazily. "As you can see…" He aimed and fired in one quick movement, shooting Harley in the arm. "...I have no such qualms."

Harley hissed in pain, letting the pulse rifle clatter to the floor as he clutched the wound.

"_We need to get out of here."_

He looked at the Shadow through watering eyes, noticing how relaxed his posture was. If he ran now, there was a good chance he'd catch the Shadow off-guard. Steeling himself, he bolted toward the door opposite the one he'd come from. A surprised exclamation was the only warning he got before the Shadow fired at him again. He ducked instinctively as bullets whizzed past his head.

Ignoring the burning pain in his arm, he sprinted down the hallway, looking for an escape. The Shadow's footsteps rang out in pursuit. Spotting an open door, Harley flung himself inside. The room was luxurious and well-furnished. At the back wall stood an ornate wardrobe. He hurried toward it, yanking open the door with his good arm. Inside, he found a glowing portal. He allowed himself a smile.

"Never thought I'd be so glad to see you," he muttered.

Without any further ado, he clambered into the wardrobe and stepped through the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's nice to take a step back from Big Plot to mess around with the Infinite Forest. I always thought the Forest had a lot of wasted potential in-game.


	5. Legends Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Harley oscillates between future and past, he discovers that finding the answers he seeks isn't as simple as he believed. Instead, the Forest seems bent on presenting him with piece after piece of an incomprehensible puzzle that never seems to connect. Will he ever see the whole picture?

As soon as he was no longer onboard the Leviathan, Prism emerged from phase to heal him. Soon his arm was as good as new.

"Thanks," he said as Prism vanished.

"_Of course."_

He looked around at the new surroundings only to find that he was standing in the Tower. The old Tower as it had been before the Red Legion attacked. Yet it was not entirely the same.

Instead of a view of the City, it overlooked a vast starfield. The entire structure seemed to be suspended in space, bathed in the soft glow of eternal twilight. What was more, it seemed to be entirely devoid of people. Not a single living thing stirred among the nooks and crannies of the plaza. He began to walk, following the familiar path down into the Hall of Guardians. He saw neither Arcite or Shaxx.

Upon passing into the Hub, he noticed that the Vanguard's table was missing. Instead, a throne was situated at the end of the room. It was on the simple side, cut out of gray stone. Seated upon it was another duplicate.

This one's hair was even longer, tumbling down in a careless cascade. His skin was pale and his green eyes gleamed darkly as he regarded Harley. A sword rested on his lap, shining with a fell light. Hive runes were engraved on the hilt and down the blade, similar to the ones on his dark armor.

"Welcome," he said.

"What is this place?" asked Harley.

The duplicate smiled without humor. "My Throneworld."

"...How can you have a Throneworld?"

"Killing Oryx left behind a power vacuum. There was no one to take the place of the First Navigator, Lord of Shapes. So I stepped in, as dictated by the Logic of the Sword." He gestured to the room around them. "All this I have built from those I've killed. Magnificent, isn't it?"

Harley stared at the duplicate in horror. He couldn't imagine taking Oryx's place. What could possibly have motivated him to do such a thing?

"I don't get it," he said, "Why would you want Oryx's throne after what he did?"

"I wanted his throne because I realized the Hive were right," said the duplicate simply.

Harley felt his entire worldview flip.

"So what? You serve the Darkness now?"

The duplicate shook his head. "No. Because unlike the Hive, I still believe the Light has value. What I serve is the Sword Logic."

Harley frowned. He remembered hearing the Sword Logic explained before. Apparently, it was sort of like survival of the fittest taken to the extreme.

"They all think that there are only two paths. That of the Deep and that of the Sky. I propose another path. The path of the Sword. It is favored by the Darkness, yes, but the Light too can be wielded according to its laws. That is the path I walk. I believe there is a way to wield both Light and Darkness with the Sword Logic and I intend to find it."

"I don't understand… Why did you choose to follow the Sword Logic? What makes it better?"

"The Sword Logic is the logic of creation itself. It exists because it must exist. The universe does not operate on the rules of friendship but those of war. To survive, we must sharpen ourselves, carve out that which is weak and false. Only then will our final glorious shape be revealed."

Harley shivered at the words. They were the words of Oryx.

"You sound like a madman."

The duplicate grinned. "At one time, I may have thought the same. It is not madness, twin, but clarity. The Hive know that we must tear down the veneer of civilization. Through destruction, we create. Aiat."

The word echoed in Harley's mind like a coin dropping on glass. He had heard it before.

"What does that word mean?" he asked.

The duplicate raised an eyebrow. "Aiat? It is a question that is its own solution. As you hunger for the answer, the answer is found in its own wanting."

Harley wasn't sure he followed but he knew better than to question it. There were some things that were better off not examined too closely.

"And what's the endgame here, exactly?"

"I will spread the truth to those worthy enough to bear it and we will take back Sol. We will strive for victory by any means and in our struggle, we define our existence."

Harley's stomach twisted. He didn't want to hear anymore. He turned to leave.

"There is no way out of here," said the duplicate, "At least, not one accessible to you."

Harley shook his head. "There's an exit portal somewhere. If one brought me here, another will allow me to leave."

The duplicate shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Harley left the Hall of Guardians. He leaned on the railing in the plaza, looking out into empty space. Out of all of his experiences in the Infinite Forest so far, this one disturbed him the most. The very thought that he could take Oryx's throne, that he could believe in the dogma of the Hive… The duplicate _said_ he didn't follow the Darkness, but who knew if he was telling the truth? He shivered. The longer he stayed, the harder it became to convince himself that these were nothing more than Vex simulations. Logically, he knew he was still in the Infinite Forest inside of Mercury's core. But knowing it and believing it were two different things.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a golden flash. He turned away from the railing and saw the same glowing figure he'd seen earlier.

"Enjoying your time in the Infinite Forest?" he said disapprovingly.

"I'm sure you know the answer to that," Harley muttered, "Whoever you are."

"Ah. So you finally see how foolish it was to enter this place?"

"Something like that. Are you here to open a portal to Mercury?"

"You are too deep in the Forest now," the figure replied, "At most, we can only direct you to a simulation that is...closer to home. Look behind you."

Upon turning around, Harley saw another glowing portal. Turning back toward the mysterious figure, he narrowed his eyes.

"How do I know you're not a Vex simulation yourself?"

The man chuckled. "You don't. But I'm afraid you're rather short on options." He vanished in a flash of light.

Harley sighed and walked into the portal.

He stepped out onto what could have been Mercury. However, the sky was dark and the landscape was cold and dim. Looking out toward the horizon, he could only make out a ghost of the Sun. No longer burning.

"What is this place?"

The glowing figure appeared next to him. "This is the simulant future of Mercury. This is what the Vex are working toward."

A chill crept up on Harley. So this is the future the Vex wanted. No Light. No Darkness. Nothing. The only lights that showed were Vex tech and distant stars. He began walking, taking in the desolation around him.

"Yes," said the figure, "Look well, Hunter, for few have seen what you now look upon."

Harley spotted a diamond-shaped doorway in the distance and changed course. It was the one thing that stood out in the area. It had to be something important. Walking up to the door, he peered through a small window in the middle. Inside, he could make out a path. At the end of it, he saw a body suspended in the air.

"Is that a Vex?" he asked, puzzled.

The glowing figure looked through the window. "It can't be…" He turned abruptly. "I must report this." He vanished.

Harley frowned. Whatever had prompted his hasty departure had to involve who - or what - was in that room. He turned around, only to find that a glowing white conflux had appeared.

"Think that's our way in?" he asked.

"_All signs point to yes,"_ said Prism.

She materialized in front of him, flying forward to hack into it. Within a few minutes, the conflux vanished, soon followed by the door.

Harley walked through the doorway and paused to examine the twisted machinery on either side of the path.

"They're Vex!" he realized, "Piles of them."

He scanned the room. Vex limbs were scattered across the path. In the back of the room, the piles were even higher.

"_There must be thousands of Vex here,"_ said Prism, "_I wonder what killed them?"_

Harley proceeded along the path, climbing a series of low steps. As he approached the end, the stone became covered in grass and plants, reminding him eerily of the Black Garden. Atop the last set of steps, hovered the body he had seen from the outside. He drew closer. Upon closer inspection, the body was that of a male Exo in Titan armor. His hands were folded on his chest and purple ribbons trailed from his body, swaying and fluttering in an unfelt wind. He stared at the Exo's face, feeling as though he should know him. Prism appeared next to him, giving a soft gasp.

"It's Saint-14."

Harley's eyes widened. He regarded the Titan in an entirely new light. Here was one of the legends of the City. Harley had initially looked into Saint-14 due to his connection with Osiris, but the more he read, the more he found himself respecting the Titan. He was an inspiration to all Guardians, regardless of their class.

"Rest in peace, Saint," said Prism.

Harley looked at his Ghost. "Did you ever meet him?"

She nodded. "A lot of Ghosts have. He was around for a long time…"

"Should we...bring him back to the City?"

"No," said Prism, "Do you see this place? It's almost like a memorial. As though the Forest built it for him. No, I think we should leave him here."

Harley nodded, dropping his gaze from the Exo's face. On the stone in front of the Titan's body, he saw a weapon. It was blackened and damaged, but he could tell it had once been a shotgun. Saint's shotgun. He knelt down, picking it up.

"Perfect Paradox."

Prism moved closer, scanning it over. "There's a message encrypted in its data," she said, "Would you like me to display it for you?"

Harley nodded and she projected the message in front of him. His eyes moved over the words.

_I never found Osiris, but I've killed enough Vex to end a war. And they, in turn, struck a fatal blow: they completed a Mind with the sole function to drain the Light from me. It worked very well. _

A shiver traveled down Harley's spine. The Vex could drain Light? How could they when they couldn't even simulate it? However, the next words somewhat dispelled his worries.

_Don't worry (not that you worry much). It took them centuries to build, keyed to the unique frequency of my Light. And I sit atop its shattered husk._ _I mourn that I will never reach the heights you have. To me, you represent everything a Guardian can become. Yours is a thriving City. So different from mine. My whole fourteenth life I fought to make my City yours. I never finished. All I have left is this weapon. The Cryptarchs say you crafted it yourself, built it out of scraps and Light and sheer will, inside the Infinite Forge. I'll make sure it finds its way back to you. When you gave it to me, I swore I would make it my duty to follow your example. _

"'I'm still trying.'"

Emotions roiled inside of Harley and he sucked in a breath. "Who…" He cleared his throat, "Who do you think he wrote this for?"

"I don't know," said Prism softly, "It isn't addressed to anyone."

Harley frowned. "It's weird," he said, "He says 'yours is a thriving City. So different from mine.' It's almost like he's talking about two cities."

"But how could he be? There's just the one." Harley nodded. "Well, whatever the case, we know he wasn't ever able to return Perfect Paradox. I always thought he'd crafted it himself, but it seems I was mistaken."

"What should we do with it?" asked Harley.

"I suppose we should bring it back to the Lighthouse. That seems like the best place for it."

"Yeah."

Prism scanned the weapon again, storing it away. Harley looked at the figure of Saint-14 one last time.

"Goodbye, Saint," he said.

With that, he turned and walked out of the tomb, back into the empty Mercurian landscape. Once they were some distance away, he sat down on the edge of a cliff that overlooked the dead world.

He had entered the Infinite Forest in the hopes of learning more about the Vex. Instead, he seemed to have more questions than ever before. He thought the glowing golden figure might be able to answer some of them, but he had yet to return.

Almost as if summoned by the thought, the figure appeared again, making Harley jump.

"Where did you go?" he asked.

Instead of answering, the figure merely said, "Follow me."

A portal appeared in the air in front of them. Harley pressed his lips together to avoid making a smart comment. He was tired of getting no answers.

"Where does this one go?"

"Not to another future Mercury, if that is your concern."

Harley sighed, getting to his feet. He would follow, but as soon as they arrived at whatever their destination was, he would get those answers. One way or another.


	6. Forged Anew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley finally finds the answers he was seeking, as well as a few that he wasn't. He knows that the path to further knowledge lies ahead of him. All he has to do is take the first step.

True to the mysterious apparition's promise, the portal did not lead to a future Mercury. Instead, Harley found himself inside a vast chamber that vaguely resembled the interior of the Lighthouse. The glowing figure had vanished, but Harley noticed someone standing off in one of the corners, studying an array of glowing screens. He approached.

"Hello?"

The man turned. He was bald and had a short gray beard. His features were serious, set in a thoughtful frown. Harley noticed that his armor, while unusual, reflected the Warlock style.

"So you are the one intruding in my Forest," he said.

Harley's eyes widened. The man's voice was the same as the glowing figure that had led him there.

"_Your_ Forest?" he said incredulously, "What do you mean? Who are you?"

"I say my Forest because the Vex have tried countless times to remove me, yet here I remain. As for who I am, Hunter… I am Osiris."

A series of thoughts and emotions flicked through Harley almost too fast to follow. Osiris. The Vanguard Commander before Zavala. The Warlock who had been exiled from the City for his controversial ideas. The very man the Vanguard had accused Harley of being.

"I see you've heard of me," said Osiris, "Warnings and half-truths, I assume… But who are _you_, Hunter? You have accomplished a rare feat. Not many have entered the Infinite Forest and fewer still have lived to tell about it."

"My name is Harley Hayden but I'm also known as Ace. I've entered the Forest to learn about the Vex."

For a moment, he thought he saw recognition in Osiris' gaze. "Harley Hayden," the Warlock muttered.

"What is it?"

Osiris shook his head. "Nothing, nothing. I merely thought I might have foreseen your coming." His smile was apologetic. "I've written many prophecies. It's easy to mistake certain events for others."

Harley nodded, but for some reason, he didn't entirely believe the Warlock.

"I can't imagine that your foray into this Forest was sanctioned by the City," said Osiris.

Harley shook his head. "It wasn't."

Osiris nodded as though it didn't surprise him. "I'm not a popular figure in the eyes of the Tower," he said wryly, "The Speaker, in particular, did not appreciate my...insights."

"I know," said Harley, "He and the Vanguard weren't very happy about me looking into the Vex either. Actually... they sort of thought I might have been a reincarnation of you."

In a flash of light, a Ghost appeared in front of Harley, getting in his face. "_You?_ You could _never _be Osiris." Her triangular segments whirled about her.

Harley held up his hands. "I didn't _ask_ them to believe it or anything."

Osiris sighed. "Peace, Sagira."

The Ghost returned to hover at his shoulder. The Warlock studied Harley with a newfound interest.

"So they thought you were me? A theory born of paranoia if I've ever heard one."

Harley nodded. "My Ghost found me on Mercury and I was interested in the Vex. That seemed to be enough."

Osiris frowned. "It is not often that Ghosts are sent to Mercury… Is your Ghost with you now?"

Prism appeared next to Harley. "I am," she said, "And the reason I was sent to Mercury was to search for you."

Osiris appeared astonished. "Even after all this time?"

"Yes. Rumors about you came up every once in a while."

"I see." He looked at Harley. "Why did you come to the Infinite Forest?"

"I was looking for information on the Vex," Harley admitted, "We've had a lot of dealings with them in the past. I killed the Heart of the Black Garden and went looking for the Vault of Glass."

"Did you find it?" asked Osiris sharply.

Harley nodded. "We did. Later, we returned with a team of Guardians to kill the Templar and Atheon, Time's Conflux."

The Warlock's eyes widened at the news. "Incredible," he muttered, "Perhaps we stand more of a chance against the Vex than I first believed… Do you believe you have learned anything from the Forest?"

Harley frowned. "I think so. I mean, now I know what kind of future the Vex want."

"Indeed... Do you know why the Vex are more of a threat than even the Hive?" Harley shook his head. "It is because while the Hive seek Darkness, the Vex seek Convergence. Their goal is to reduce life down to a meaningless abstract. Now, Hunter, I ask you… would you rather choose Darkness or Convergence?"

Harley bit his lip. Neither were great options. What made choosing all the more difficult was the experience he'd had with the Hive and the Darkness. But he thought he saw what Osiris was getting at. Darkness was still existence. It was still something. Convergence was, well, nothing. So the question was really: did he want to continue existing?

"Darkness," he whispered.

Osiris nodded. "It appears there is still some sense left in Guardians after all."

There was a part of Harley that wanted to tell Osiris about Oryx. Darkness vs Convergence was all well and good when speaking in hypotheticals. But maybe if Osiris had experienced the Darkness as Harley had, he wouldn't be so confident in his answer. But instead of saying any of this, he just nodded.

"Why have you spent so long inside the Forest?" he asked.

"To put it simply," said Osiris, "I have been battling the Vex. Sagira and I do everything we can to ensure that they can never achieve Convergence. As long as a simulation of it exists, our fight continues. And many equations lead to the same solution."

"I see," said Harley.

But he didn't. Wouldn't Osiris' time be better spent combating the Vex _outside_ of the Infinite Forest? What good was preventing a simulation when the Vex could bring it about in reality? However, he kept those questions to himself, not wanting to anger the Warlock. But there were some questions that needed answers.

"The simulations," he said, "How are they possible? That is, how could the Vex simulate my past?"

"When dealing with the Vex, one must always keep in mind that time means nothing to them," said Osiris, "For us, it is a rule of existence. The rule can be bent and even broken by Guardians, but it is still there. For the Vex, time is just another asset to be exploited. Any moment that has ever occurred or will occur, the Vex can find it, replay it, and simulate it."

Harley frowned. "Ok, but what about the other things I saw? The duplicates of myself?"

"What you saw was the future. Many futures, in fact, that may or may not come to pass. To calculate these 'alternate realities' the Vex need only to ask what would have happened if you had chosen differently. This ability to predict what has not happened, to simulate unexplored possibilities, is what makes the Vex such formidable foes. They can simulate endlessly, but they only require one path, one strategy, to reach their goal. That is why we must stop them from simulating such things."

Harley nodded. That made sense. He thought again about the simulant future of Mercury as the Vex wished it. If he was to believe what Osiris was saying then it could mean they'd be locked in an endless battle with the Vex in an effort to stop that future from being actualized.

Then he remembered something else. At his mental prompting, Prism transmatted Perfect Paradox into his hands. He turned to face Osiris.

"When we were in the simulation of future Mercury, Prism and I found the body of Saint-14 among thousands of dead Vex. This was with him."

The creases on Osiris' face deepened as he regarded the shotgun.

"The only reason Saint-14 would be in the Forest is because he was looking for me... His death is on my hands."

"The Vex were the ones that killed him," said Harley, "Not you."

Osiris scowled. "That may be but if he wasn't looking for me, he never would have entered the Forest in the first place. No...the fault is mine."

Harley held out the gun, offering it to the Warlock. Osiris considered it for a moment before shaking his head.

"Keep it," he said, "The story of Perfect Paradox has not yet ended."

Harley was confused, but he let Prism store it again.

"You never told me how you came to enter the Forest," said Osiris.

"I used a Gate Lord's eye," said Harley, "We flew to Venus and used confluxes to lure one out."

The Warlock looked at him thoughtfully. "You are an interesting Guardian, Harley Hayden. Your future holds many paths."

Harley laughed dryly. "I don't suppose any of them lead out of the Forest?"

"Escaping the Forest is of little difficulty. I have spent many years devoted to studying the manipulation of its pathways."

He held out a hand. A small device floated above it, consisting of three cubes etched with strange symbols. Harley watched as he arranged them in a certain combination, causing a portal to appear in front of them.

"This will take you back," said the Warlock.

"How do you do that?" asked Harley. He'd never seen anyone harness Vex technology like that before.

Osiris smiled slightly. "If you have a few years to spare, perhaps I'll teach you."

Harley frowned at him, sure that the Warlock was joking. But Osiris gave every appearance of sincerity.

"I can't leave for that long. The City's still recovering from the Red War and if something else like that happens, they're going to need me."

"Don't allow that to concern you," said Osiris, "In the Forest, time is one thing we have an abundance of."

Harley hesitated. If Osiris really was being serious about teaching him how to manipulate the Vex tech, the opportunity was invaluable. There was no telling how much that knowledge could help him in the future. But he also couldn't just leave without an explanation as to where he was. He chewed on his lip as he weighed his options. Then he made his decision.

"I'd like to learn. But first, I need to stop by the Lighthouse. There are a few things I have to take care of."

Osiris nodded. "Very well."

Harley took a few steps toward the portal before pausing. "Will I be able to get back here?"

The Warlock nodded again. "Once you return to the Forest, I will have one of my Reflections open a portal for you."

Harley nodded. "Ok. Thanks."

With that out of the way, he stepped through the portal.

True to Osiris' word, he was back on Mercury once more. Instead of the barren wasteland of Mercury's simulant future, he saw a planet bathed in the light of a shining sun. It looked like the same Mercury he'd left. As he made his way back to the Lighthouse, he worried that he might run into the copy of himself from before, proving that he hadn't left the Forest. Everything seemed normal upon entering, but he still checked his room before speaking to Vance.

"Back so soon?" said Vance.

Harley frowned. He'd been gone for several hours at least.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You departed only half an hour ago," the Osirian told him.

Harley sighed. Leave it to the Vex to mess with time as usual.

"I'll be going back," he said, "But I wanted to leave this with you." He held out Perfect Paradox.

Vance approached, running his hands over the ravaged weapon. "The shotgun of Saint-14… Where did you find this?"

Harley filled him in on the tomb in the Infinite Forest and the manner of Saint-14's death.

Vance's face grew somber. "So Saint-14 has been lost to the Vex. If only there had been a way of saving him… As for Perfect Paradox, it is not our charge to keep such relics. The weapon is yours now. Use it as he would have."

Harley nodded. He'd never taken to shotguns, but perhaps he could use this one, at least for a time.

"Is there any way to restore it?" he asked.

Vance nodded. "You will need to make use of the Infinite Forge."

Harley nodded again. "Thank you."

He picked his way across the room to the Forge. Prism appeared at his shoulder as he set the shotgun on the contraption so the beam of light passed through it. He searched for a startup mechanism but saw none.

"How do I do this?"

"I have no idea, Harley," replied his Ghost, "Could you power it up by sparking it with Arc energy?"

He frowned doubtfully. "I can try."

He placed his hands against the Forge and reached for the Light inside himself. The Forge responded instantly, humming to life under his hands. The beam of light grew larger and brighter as it smote the weapon. Satisfied that it had worked, he removed his hands. The second he lifted them, the Forge powered down.

"Guessing I have to stay connected, then."

He touched the Forge once more, activating it. The beam grew brighter. Harley poured Light into the Forge, which fed on it as soon as he gave it. He felt himself growing weaker, yet the Forging wasn't complete.

"I can't keep this up for too long," he warned Prism through gritted teeth, "Why isn't it working?"

"Vance said operating the Forge requires a strong force of will," said Prism, "You're pouring energy in, but you haven't given the weapon a shape yet. You need to tell it what to become."

"Does that mean...I could make...any kind of gun?"

"I assume so."

Harley felt an overwhelming desire to recreate his old hand cannon, the Freelancer. For a moment, he was prepared to do it. But then he thought of Saint-14. Perfect Paradox had a long history. To reforge it into anything else would be a desecration of that history. If he wanted to truly honor the memory of the lost Titan, he had to make the gun as it once was. Closing his eyes, he focused on the image of Perfect Paradox. How it would look without any of the damage upon it. He held onto the image and forced the Infinite Forge to respond, bending it to his will.

Finally, the fount of Light pouring from him slowed to a trickle. Then it stopped. He opened his eyes. In front of him on the bed of the Forge lay Perfect Paradox. Instead of a battered husk, it was shining and whole. Its body gleamed silver, though there were areas of bronze. XIV was embossed on the side of the barrel. He picked it up gingerly and felt it hum in his hands, as though it was responding to his Light.

"It's wonderful," said Prism. She shot him an adoring glance. "You know, I always hoped that when I found my Guardian, they would turn out like Saint-14. And I wasn't disappointed."

Harley smiled at his Ghost, reaching out to caress her shell. As his fingers traced the gold patterns, he frowned thoughtfully.

"Would you store Perfect Paradox for me, Prism?"

He felt the shotgun leave his hand as she did so. Then he turned back to the Forge and placed his hands upon it once more.

"Harley, what are you doing?" his Ghost asked worriedly, "You don't have enough energy to use the Forge again."

He ignored her and closed his eyes, focusing on the new shape. Simple bronze wasn't going to cut it this time. For this particular piece, he envisioned glittering starfields, drawing on inspirations such as the view of the night sky from the City and the time spent between warp jumps. He felt his remaining energy draining as his Light gushed into the Forge, ensuring that his vision would become a reality. Creating something from nothing was much more difficult than renewing something that had already been created.

When the Forge finally stopped drawing from him, his sides were heaving. As he reached for his creation, his vision darkened alarmingly for a second. He grasped it and stood up straight, legs wobbling slightly.

"You shouldn't have done that, Harley," Prism chastised him, "You were already tired from reforging Perfect Paradox. Why did you do it?"

In answer, he held up the object for her to see. It was a Ghost shell unlike any Ghost shell in the Tower. The glittering array of the cosmos swirled through it as though a piece of the night sky had been embedded within. It was capped on the ends with bronze. The shape was different from Prism's original shell. It was much flatter and the ends were more rounded. Prism seemed to melt at the sight of it.

"Oh, it's _beautiful_. You made this for _me_?"

"Of course I did. You're my Ghost. You're the single most important thing in my life. And you deserve a new shell."

"My Guardian is the best Guardian in the whole universe," Prism whispered to herself. She was vibrating with excitement. "Can I try it on now?"

Harley laughed. "Yeah. Come here."

With as much care as possible, he removed Prism's old shell before attaching the new one. Once it was on, she twirled.

"How do I look?" she asked, spinning her segments.

"Like stardust," said Harley.

"I love it so much! I'm never taking it off!" she declared.

Harley chuckled. "Come on," he said, "There's one more thing we have to do before we go back to the Forest."

He returned to Brother Vance. "I plan to return to the Forest," he told the man, "I still have a lot to learn."

He'd decided against mentioning Osiris. He knew how Vance admired the Warlock. That level of admiration was dangerous.

"I see," said Vance.

"Before I go, I was wondering if you might send a message for me? I need to tell my friends - the other Chasers - where I am so they won't worry about me."

Vance nodded. "I will do this."

"Thank you. Tell them I've gone into the Infinite Forest to learn more about the Vex and that I don't know how long I'll be there. They won't be able to reach me while I'm there, but tell them not to worry and that I'll contact them as soon as I return… Did you get all that?"

Vance nodded. "I shall pass it along. Is there anything else you wish to say?"

Harley thought for a moment. He'd considered sending a message to Jade, but ultimately he decided it would be better to talk to her in person upon his return. He shook his head.

"No, that's it."

"Very well."

"Thanks again, Vance."

"Of course."

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Harley Hayden. May Osiris watch over you."

Harley smiled, quite certain that Osiris _would_ be watching over him. But he didn't mention it.

"You as well," he said.

Then he turned and left the Lighthouse. As he made his way back toward the Gateway of the Infinite Forest, he thought about what he might learn from Osiris. He couldn't believe that Prism hadn't protested returning to the Forest. Maybe she knew that any knowledge they could gain from Osiris would prove valuable enough to outweigh the risks. In any case, she didn't speak against him as he once more used the Gate Lord's eye to open the Gateway.

"_Are you ready for this?"_ she asked.

Harley nodded. "More than ready."

He stepped through the Gate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a really fun story to write. I hope you all enjoyed reading it. I'll have more stories coming down the road in the future. There's likely to be another short one and then I'll be tackling Forsaken, so keep your eyes up. Thank you all for the kudos and comments :3


End file.
